


Sally's Game

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Tragedy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, shes a ghost!, spooky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Sally realizes she's a ghost.





	Sally's Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of something else I'm currently writing, I scraped it, but I still like it. Hope you like the angst.

"This is what happens Sally. This is what happens when you don't keep your little mouth shut."

Sally's eyes shot open, and she sat up suddenly. Her fingers grasped at her soft, velvety blankets as she tried to calm down. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she pushed the dark memories out of her head. She felt her body. She was alive. Her uncle hadn't murdered her, it was just a dream.

She looked around the room. It was the same as it had ever been. Light pink walls and princess posters, dolls and make-up kits. She glanced at the clock. 11. Her parents usually didn't let her sleep that long, they enjoyed family breakfasts and early trips to the park before other families clogged up the slides and swing sets.

She slid off her bed, her toes meeting carpet. The door to her room was open, and she was about to step outside when she heard it.

Fighting. An argument between her parents was taking place. Not the hushed, low whispers so their child wouldn't hear, or no, they were very open about the vile comments they shot back and forth.

Sally made no noise as she made her way towards the sound. She wondered where Uncle Johnny was, before shivering, thinking back to her dream, as well as events that had been... taking place for a while now. Sally wondered if that was why they were arguing. She had mentioned to one of her parents that Uncle Johnny had been making new games, but she wasn't sure if they understood.

"I can't take this anymore- it's all your fucking fault any of this happened!"

Sally flinched at the harsh words her mother spoke to her father, and cringed even more at her dad's response.

"My fault? How is this my fault? He was my brother, he's not me-how dare you fucking accuse me of having anything to do with him-"

"Our child is dead because of him! I can't be married to someone who's own fucking brother murdered our-"

"STOP IT, JUST-" Sally's father cut himself off. His hands shook as he mussed his hair. "Please. Don't- don't say it outloud. This shouldn't- he can't- god, please, don't leave me for something he did. I can't have you leaving my life too." His lip trembled, his eyes were red and puffy.

Sally's mother looked away from him, Sally noticed she had a travel bag next to her on the kitchen table, she played with the straps as she fought to not cry.

"This isn't about you. We're getting a divorce, it's final." She took a deep breath, picked up the bag, and began to walk away. Before she stepped out the door, she said to him, "Don't forget, the funeral is tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

Sally stumbled back. Dead? She looked down at her hands. They seemed real enough. What did they mean dead? Sally was alive, wasn't she? Her breath caught in her throat and hitched. She turned and ran back to her room, not understanding. She tried to close the door, but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't get a firm grasp on it, no matter how hard she tried. She let out a sob, falling down and curling up, hugging her knees. Her thoughts raced, panicked and unsure.

Why did her parents hate each other now? Why wasn't she dead? Why wasn't she alive? Where was Uncle Johnny? How did she die?

Her mind slammed to a sudden stop. Her dream. The sudden visions and terrors washed over her, remembering what she had thought to be only a nightmare.

She was murdered by her uncle, for not playing the game right.

As Sally began to realize her situation, and what had happened to her, she hugged her knees tighter, sobbing and crying and screaming, hoping someone would hear, would tell her it was all a lie.

Sally decided she would never play someone else's game ever again.


End file.
